The Tree of Death
The Tree of Death is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifteenth case of Supernatural Investigations (Season 7) and the three-hundred thirty-seventh case overall. It is the final one to take place in the Rockies. Plot Shortly after meeting up with Priya in Yellowstone, Gwen and the player headed to the magical tree, only to find the tree with its core ripped out and alpha werewolf Annette Strong's heartless body propped up against it. Mid-investigation, Felix told the team that the killer left a trail of magical essence of the tree core stopping at a nearby viewpoint. Later, the team caught Priya arguing with werewolf Zander Stark, who felt betrayed at the revelation that she only joined the pack to give the team intel on them. The team then found enough evidence to arrest environmental activist Zeke Davis for the crime. When he was confronted, Zeke revealed himself to be the demon that R.J. Fielding, Jesse Adams, Justine Bankston and their associates summoned in Amarillo five years prior. Zeke then admitted that he killed Annette after she tried putting up a fight as he was taking the tree core. He then said that he would be taking it to the Netherworld before teleporting away. Shortly after, Chief Arrow and the player asked master hunter Falcon for advice in banishing Zeke. He advised the team to collect the magical essence from the core and apply it on their weapons to amplify their power. The team did as instructed with help from Ben. They then went to the viewpoint, where they found a message from Zeke telling them to meet him at the viewpoint at midnight. Meanwhile, the player joined Priya in talking to Zander, telling him about Annette's affiliation with Arthur Darkwood and giving him a book detailing the complete history of their pack. At midnight, the team confronted Zeke, who easily melted their weapons. Zeke then revealed that he was led to the tree after reading the team's thoughts. Before Zeke could land a finishing blow, Arthur appeared in his demon form and banished Zeke into the Netherworld. Arthur then told the team that he, and all the demons roaming the Earth, could read their thoughts, which was the reason why he was so secretive with the team. Arthur then told the team that he was going to tell them his reason for being on Earth, but only after they went to the coven of witches in the Midwest and ask them for a spell to shield their minds against attacks from demons. He also said that it was imperative they did not contact him before then. With Arthur's advices in mind, the team headed to the Midwest. Summary Victim *'Annette Strong' (found by the magic tree with her heart ripped out) Murder Weapon *'Silver Knife' Killer *'Zeke Davis' Suspects C337P1.png|Zander Stark C337P2.png|Haseya Roanhorse C337P3.png|Falcon C337P4.png|Rubarae C337P5.png|Zeke Davis Quasi-suspect(s) C337PQ1.png|Jacob Arrow C337PQ2.png|Arthur Darkwood Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer eats protein bars. *The killer uses hand warmers. *The killer has facial hair. *The killer wears a scarf. Crime Scenes C337CS1A.jpg|Magic Tree C337CS1B.jpg|Magic Tree Trunk C337CS2A.jpg|Ranger's Cabin C337CS2B.jpg|Fireplace C337CS3A.jpg|Viewpoint C337CS3B.jpg|Picnic Area Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Magic Tree. (Clues: Bloody Leaves, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Zander Stark; Victim identified: Annette Strong) *Talk to Zander Stark about the murder. (Prerequisite: Magic Tree investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Ranger's Cabin) *Investigate Ranger's Cabin. (Prerequisite: Zander interrogated; Clues: Broken Pieces, Coffee Mug) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Navajo Amulet; New Suspect: Haseya Roanhorse) *Ask Haseya Roanhorse what she knew about the victim. (Prerequisite: Navajo Amulet restored) *Examine Coffee Mug. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Falcon) *Ask Falcon what he's doing in the cabin. (Prerequisite: Falcon's Fingerprints identified) *Examine Bloody Leaves. (Result: Human Heart) *Analyze Human Heart. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Silver Knife; Attribute: The killer eats protein bars) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Viewpoint. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Cloth, Hat, Faded Notebook) *Examine Hat. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hand warmers; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Fireplace) *Investigate Fireplace. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Clues: Locked Laptop, Poster) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Victim's Laptop) *Analyze Victim's Laptop. (12:00:00) *Confront Zander Stark about being angry with the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Laptop analyzwd; Profile updated: Zander is right-handed, eats protein bars and uses hand warmers) *Examine Poster. (Result: Crumbs) *Examine Crumbs. (Result: Navajo Bread) *Question Haseya Roanhorse about defacing a poster of the victim. (Prerequisite: Navajo Bread identified under microscope; Profile updated: Haseya is right-handed and uses hand warmers) *Examine Torn Cloth. (Result: Hoodie; New Suspect: Rubarae) *Question Rubarae about the murder. (Prerequisite: Hoodie restored; Profile updated: Rubarae eats protein bars) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Lizard Sketches; New Suspect: Zeke Davis) *Ask Zeke Davis why he's in Yellowstone. (Prerequisite: Lizard Sketches unraveled; Profile updated: Zeke is right-handed) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Picnic Area. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded Letter, Locked Box, Torn Pieces) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Threat) *Interrogate Falcon about the threat he sent to the victim. (Prerequisite: Threat unraveled; Profile updated: Falcon is right-handed, eats protein bars and uses hand warmers) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Open Box) *Analyze Open Box. (09:00:00) *Confront Rubarae about trying to banish the werewolves. (Prerequisite: Open Box analyzed) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Net) *Ask Zeke Davis whether he tried to catch a werewolf. (Prerequisite: Net restored; Profile updated: Zeke eats protein bars and uses hand warmers) *Investigate Magic Tree Trunk. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Chainsaw, Pile of Bark) *Examine Chainsaw. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a scarf) *Examine Pile of Bark. (Result: Knife Sheath) *Analyze Knife Sheath. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has facial hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Call of the Wild (5/5). (No stars) The Call of the Wild (5/5) *Ask Falcon for help confronting Zeke. (Available after unlocking The Call of the Wild; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Magic Tree. (Prerequisite: Falcon interrogated; Clue: Pine Cones) *Examine Pine Cones. (Result: Magic Essence) *Analyze Magic Essence. (09:00:00) *Discuss the plan to banish Zeke with Chief Arrow. (Prerequisite: Magic Essence analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Viewpoint. (Prerequisite: Chief Arrow interrogated; Clue: Flaming Sign) *Ask Zander Stark how Priya can make amends. (Available after unlocking The Call of the Wild) *Investigate Ranger's Cabin. (Prerequisite: Zander interrogated; Clue: Leather Bag) *Examine Leather Bag. (Result: Annette's Notes) *Analyze Annette's Notes. (06:00:00) *Present Zander Stark with the book on the pack. (Prerequisite: Annette's Notes analyzed; Reward: Werewolf Hair) *Confront Zeke Davis. (All tasks before must be done first) *Thank Arthur Darkwood for saving us. (Prerequisite: Zeke interrogated) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is most likely a reference to a legend about the Tree of Life. *This is one of three cases in Supernatural Investigations where all suspects have appeared previously, the others being Immortal Combat and The Ghost of Murders Past. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Supernatural Investigations Category:The Rockies